Love you,With Everything I am
by LadyJamie178
Summary: How was Jill Hawke and Anders's first night together? Bloody fantastic!     Fem Hawke and Anders oneshot


**Jill Hawke's POV-**

* * *

><p>His tongue slithered across my shoulder in a slow,Intimate motion. His hands ran down my backside,wrapping themselves around my waist.I leaned into him,closing my blue eyes.<p>

"Do you like this Love?",Anders whispered seductively in my ear

I was finding it hard to breathe or talk,I nodded my head,turning to nuzzle my nose into his neck.

Anders turned me around,cupping my cheeks gently,"Open your eyes Jill."He purred

I slowly opened them,finding Anders's mouth only a few inches from mine. He closed the space between us,Kissing me with all He had.

Throwing my arms around his neck,I responded happily. His tongue licked my lips,I opened and granted him full access. Our tongues danced together Intimately.

I could feel him caressing my orange hair,I ran my hand through his blonde locks. He purred in response,I giggled accidentally braking our kiss.

"Something funny Love?"He whispered into my ear as He dipped down to kiss my neck.

"I'm sorry,It's just..your so cute when you purr."I whispered,locking my hands behind his head.

Anders smiled as His hands wondered down to my skirt,I could feel him playing with the fabric,"I think _this_ needs to come off."He whispered seductively

His bold words made me shiver. Anders lifted me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed.I shrieked as He playfully tossed me on the blanket.

My cheeks were flushed as I looked up at him,"Anders?"

His honey brown eyes met my blue ones,"Yes Love?"

I lifted my legs so they were under me,I pulled at his jacket so He was only inches away,"Take me to heaven."

Those words were all it took,He immediately jumped on me,His lips on mine,His hands on every inch of my body.I gasped as I felt the bulge through his robes.

His tongue dived into my mouth,seeking and fighting for dominance against mine.I moaned against his lips. As His tongue was fighting mine,His hands started rubbing my breasts,slow but fast.

Anders lifted his head and started kissing my neck.I took a shaky breath,I was already losing control and We just started. _Damn He was good_.

"A-Anders?"I whispered,running my hands down his back

"Hmmm?"He asked,sucking on my neck

I closed my eyes,taking a deep breath,"L-Let's go a little slower."

He leaned in and lightly pecked my pink lips,"You got it Love,Fast or slow,it's your choice."

I grabbed his neck and brought his lips back down on mine.I slid my tongue in his mouth,This time I was seeking dominance.

I could feel my body getting weak,Yet at the same time,I wanted it fast.I was not so certain,All I know is,I want Anders,Here and now.

I flipped him over on his back as I climbed on top.I kissed him once before leaning back. Bringing my hands down,I _slowly_ lifted my shirt over my head.

Anders's eyes wondered over me,taking it all in.I was in nothing but my small clothes now.I leaned over him,looking into his eyes,shyly,"Like what you see?"

He nodded,His hands ran up and down my thighs,"I had dreamed of this."He whispered hoarsely

He leaned up and started kissing the top of my breasts.I moaned and rolled my head back. He smirked and rolled me back down so He was on top again.

Anders took off his jacket,followed by the rest of his clothes. My eyes took in his body,He was so beautiful,That broad chest and shoulders,Maker He was perfect.

He hovered over me and brought his mouth down to my breast,He started biting and nibbling. This was making me squeal and moan in pleasure,"Anders!"

I closed my eyes,enjoying this fully. Anders then opened his mouth wider and started sucking at my nipple."Mmmm."I bucked against him,His cock slid against my leg.

I grabbed his head and moved his mouth to my other breast.I could feel him smirk,"Someone's eager."He teased.

My face started to heat up,"Shut up."I groaned,arching my back as He sucked harder.

I brought his lips to mine,Kissing him deeply,My tongue seeking his. He opened his mouth,while his hand,slid between my legs,"I wonder how _wet_ you are."He whispered huskily against my ear

I gasped as His hand touched me,"A-Anders.."I said,my breathing coming up short

His slid a finger in my pearl,I bucked against him,My moaning increasing as His fingers started working faster

"Maker,Your so wet Love."Anders smirked,licking my neck

I gasped and cupped his cheeks,staring directly into his eyes,"D-Don't stop."

I arched my back as I felt some electricity run through me,"Anders!"I gasped,shivering at his magic touch

He pulled his fingers out of me and came back to hover over me,He was staring down at me,"Ready for the real magic?"He breathed

My cheeks flushed,I licked my wet pink lips,"T-There's more?"I asked in a daze

Anders chuckled,"Of course Love,I'm only just beginning."

_Oh sweet Andraste!_ I'm not gonna survive this.I moved a little so I could open my legs to him,"Ready."

He grinned that typical Anders smirk and moved in between my legs. He gently entered me.I gasped,I could feel him inside me.

Anders looked down at me in concern,I shook my head as I moved a little,So it was more comfortable,"I-I'm fine."I assured him

He started to move slowly at first,His eyes didn't leave my face. He groaned,"Maker,You feel so good."

I smirked and bucket my hips against his,He groaned again,He leaned down and kissed me deeply,while moving his hips with mine.

I licked his lower lip,"Fuck me Anders."I purred,feeling a bit braver then before

He sped up his thrusts,I moaned and kissed him deeply,His thrust increased each time. So this must be the famous Grey Warden stamina I keep hearing about.

"Harder."I gasped

Anders leaned up on his elbows and started thrusting harder,He leaned down and licked his tongue against mine.I groaned at this erotic motion.

I moved my hips against his,getting impatient. Anders took my message and started thrusting at full power, Maker, this is so amazing.

Then I felt it,I moaned against his mouth,"I'm coming Anders."I panted

He groaned,"Me too Love,Come with me."

With one final thrust We both felt our juices flowing down our legs. Anders layed his head on my chest,I wrapped my arms around him,"T-That was wonderful."

He chuckled lightly,rubbing his nose playfully against my now covered breasts,"Maker,Yes it was."

Anders was still buried inside me,I ran my hand through his hair,"I love you Anders."

His honey brown eyes softens as He lifted his head to look at me,"I love you more Jill."

We switched positions,He was playing on his back and I was laying on his chest,placing tiny kissing on his abs.

"I can't believe I waited so long to tell you how I feel."Anders whispered,playing with my orange hair

I lifted my head and smiled sweetly at him,"You were worth it."

He cupped my chin and brought my lips to his,Kissing me sweetly.I closed my eyes,leaning into him. Maker I loved this man,With everything in me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know what your thinking,Maker why is she making so many love making oneshots xD well for starters,This one just formed into my head today,While I was playing the game. So yeah lol that's how this oneshot was born.**

**Anyways,Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
